


Missed

by Senket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wood and Weasley haven't seen each other in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

He pulled the young man back and over him, the pair spread across the small mattress, arms wrapped around broad shoulders. Percy smiled unabashedly, kissing the tip of the Keeper's nose. "Missed you."

"Missed YOU," the tanned boy answered with a quiet laugh, nuzzling a freckled cheek.

"No, I missed you more," the Weasley replied, quite confident. Oliver laughed again and they shared a sweet kiss.

Oliver pulled away with a broad smile, their foreheads pressed together. "Love you, Percival Weasley."

"Love you more," he answered breathlessly, closing his eyes and instead feeling the strong lines of the other man's face with his long fingers.

Oliver chuckled, catching one of the boy's hands, kissing his palm tenderly. "No, I love you more."

Percy smiled at him, pale eyes twinkling. "So... I missed you more but-"

"I love you more, you got it, darling." They laughed again, loud and free, and Oliver pressed his torso and arms into Percy, feeling the echo of their heartbeats throughout the thin body beneath him.

He sighed, happy and calm, and pressed a fluttering kiss to Percy's jaw. "Love you."

"So you said," the young Minister's aide answered with an indulgent smile, eyes crinkled and soft.

"Missed me?"

"So I said," he added quietly, tones smooth and filled with affection.

"Percy..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me," he breathed, threading his free hand through Oliver's short hair. The Scot laughed and untucked his head, leaning up to grace the lankier man with a dazzling smile before finally- in an unbelievably slow, tender, careful way- kissing Percy fully, craddling the back of his skull with both hands, lips moving smooth and soft over a growing smile.


End file.
